


5 Ways To Say I Love You

by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: "I don't wanna ruin our friendship" trope, Canon Divergence, F/M, Goodbyes (Yet their not goodbyes), Love confessions., Near Death Experiences, Now or Never Kiss trope, Slow Burn, Throw them into different situations., We need more stories for this series., fake-out-make-out trope, i will die on this hill., kiss of life trope, one bed trope, top 5 tropes to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword
Summary: Gabriel and Georgina figuring out how much they love each other through different situations
Relationships: Georgina Ryland/Gabriel Hirsch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. One Bed Trope: Hotel Room 309

Gabriel and Georgina stood in their newly paid for hotel room. It was a fair size, enough room for the both of them. They were only supposed to stay a few nights, before heading off to the next hotel. But now, they had an even bigger situation to deal with. “Theres only one bed..”

“Well I see that.” Gabriel huffed, rubbing his arm. “We can’t back out now...So I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“No, Gabriel I’m not doing that to you.” Georgina sighed, “Its not like its the first time we’ve had to share..” Nights where they would fall asleep on the couch together came flooding into their minds. Nights where they would talk for hours on end, nights that would usually end with wine glasses half empty and the two cuddling.

_ But this is different! _ Gabriel told himself.  _ This is a _ bed.  _ Not a couch. If I make one wrong move, I could lose her forever. _ He found himself not enjoying the idea one bit. “If you insist.” He nodded firmly, putting his bags down on the right side of the bed, closest to the door. If something happened, and someone found them, he wanted to protect Georgina. “I’ll sleep on top of the covers, and you can sleep under them..”

“Sounds like a plan.” Georgina hummed. They spent the day unpacking and scouting out the hotel. By the time they regrouped at the hotel room, both Gabriel and Georgina nearly forgot about their predicament. After changing, brushing their teeth, and the normal nightly glass of wine, they found themselves laying in bed. Gabriel faced the door, Georgina stared at the wall. Both were too nervous to even talk.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at Georgina. “Ey…” He whispered, “You awake?”

“Yeah..” She whispered back, “Yeah I’m awake….Are you ok?”

“I’m ok…” He turned over, his arm pillowing his head. “Can’t sleep.” Georgine turned over to face him, and Gabe had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. She was so beautiful.

“I can’t either…” She sighed, and hesitantly reached over to cup his cheek. Her palm was warm, a familiar feeling against the cold and unfamiliar sheets. Gabriel sighed into the touch, leaning up into her hand happily. Gabriel reached over to mirror her action, swiping his thumb along her cheek.

As if they were reading each other’s minds, they both pulled each other in and kissed. It was slow, tender, and loving, lips moving in perfect harmony against each other. Gabriel smiled at Georgina, who returned the bright grin. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Gabe…?”

“Yes??”

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

  
  



	2. Fake-Out-Make-Out Trope: Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick distraction.

All the halls seemed familiar at this point. Gabriel and Georgina raced through the building, trying to escape the ever present crooks chasing them. “Down here!” Gabriel burst through a door, some sort of pop music blasting through. They pushed through bodies, holding each other's hands so as to not get lost.

Georgina pulled him to a nearby booth, looking around. “Kiss me.”

“W-what?” Gabriel blinked in surprise, “Why would I—”

Georgina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gabriel’s brain short fused. Georgina was kissing him!  _ Oh god, oh god do something Gabriel!  _ He hesitantly kissed back, wrapping an arm around her waist. The kiss was long and passionate. They explored each other’s mouths, moaning encouragement.

Georgina was the first to pull away, looking around for any signs of their pursuers. “I think we lost them. Come on, we need to get out of here…”

Gabriel’s brain was still trying to catch up with his body. He followed Georgina out the door, and down the hall. He stopped suddenly, pulling Georgina back and into his arms. “Gabriel what-”

He kissed her hard. They moaned, sinking into each other's mouths like it was a routine. It was slow and deep, tongues tangling as Gabriel pressed her body to his. Her nails raked down his back, tangled in his hair to pull him closer. They pulled away, panting heavily with a trail of spit still connecting them. “We should go..” Gabriel panted. Georgina nodded, pulling him down the hall and out the building.

  
  



	3. Kiss-Of-Life trope: I'm Not Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG TW:
> 
> \- Suicide attempt
> 
> If any of these trigger you, please do not read this chapter!!

Gabriel had noticed the slow decline in Georgina’s mental health. But he didn’t know it had been going downhill so quickly. He was standing by the bar, sipping a whiskey when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The text he read next almost made him choke on his drink.

_ Georgina: Gabriel, I can’t do it anymore. _

_ Gabriel: What? What do you mean?? Where are you? _

_ Georgina: I’m sorry. _

_ Gabriel: Sorry for what? _

_ Gabriel: Georgina?? Love? _

_ Gabriel: GEORGINA?! _

He didn’t even pay for his drink. He raced up the stairs, going up three steps at a time. He reached their room, quickly unlocking the door and rushing in. “GEORGINA!?” Gabriel bounced from room to room, and finally burst through the door to the bathroom.

He screamed. Georgina was on the floor, back facing him. “NO!” Gabriel rushed to her side, “No, no no no no..” He cupped her face in his hands, tears racing down his face. “Come back to me, come back to me! Please…” He desperately pressed his lips to hers, puffing air into her lungs as sobs racked his chest.

“If you wake up right now, I will fix everything!” He begged, “I-I’ll buy you anything you want! I…” He covered his mouth, crying out desperately. Gabriel laid against the cold tile, holding Georgina’ tight in his embrace. “I promise...I’ll do anything for you. Please. I love you. I love you so much…”

He sobbed, screaming into his hand. She had left him. Georgina was gone. He laced his fingers around hers, prepared to die alongside her. But then, as if she had heard his prayers…

Georgina started to breath. “G...Gabriel…”

“Oh god…” He sobbed, “You’re ok now, you’re ok now...I have you. I got you..” Gabriel kissed her forehead. She started to cry against his chest, and Gabriel’s heart broke in more ways than one.

“I’m so sorry…” Georgina cried, “I’m so so sorry…”

“Shh, shh, its ok...Don’t be sorry, please please don’t be sorry…” Gabriel begged, sniffling as he softly kissed her lips. “I got you...I got you…I’m not leaving you…”

  
  



	4. "I don't want to ruin our friendship" Trope: Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffs after the angst.

Gabriel and Georgina strolled down the streets of Buenos Aires. They had just escaped Daphne's latest plot, and were on their way to the airport. But somehow, they had gotten lost, and found themselves in the middle of a festival instead. “Gabriel! Cmon, we could use a break!” Georgina smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the festivities.

“Woah!” Gabriel took a second to collect himself, laughing lightly as his partner tugged him along. The music was loud, the lights were bright, and the next thing he knew, Gabriel was dancing with Georgina. Her smile was bright, almost brighter than he had ever seen.

She was so beautiful. Her hand wove with his, her other wound around his shoulders as they swayed to the music. Gabriel, for the first time in the past few weeks, was calm.

The music slowly died out, leaving them locked in each other’s embrace for a moment longer than they meant. Slowly, they leaned back to look each other in the eyes.

Georgina smiled, cupping his jaw softly. Gabriel’s mind was racing, and before he could think he just kissed her. As quickly as it had started, it ended. “Gabriel what…”

“I’m sorry…” He panicked, immediately letting her go.  _ She hates me _ . “I...I wasn’t thinking! And I really care about you, but...But I don’t want to ruin our friendship...Or partnership…” He felt tears prick at his eyes, and he quickly faced the ground so she wouldn’t see.

Georgina was stunned. Slowly, she reached out to cup his face gently, wiping at his escaping tears with her thumbs. She stepped closer, and gently pressed her lips to his. It was a soft, yet firm kiss. It conveyed messages that neither could put into words.

They pulled away, “You…” Gabriel smiled softly, “You mean everything to me. I love you, Georgina.”

Georgina smiled, holding him tight. “I love you too.”


	5. Now-Or-Never Trope: Don't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgina and Gabriel get trapped in their hotel room by Cesar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing partner helped me write this. Their amazing!

They were trapped. There were guards at almost every entrance, and somewhere in this hotel Cesar was roaming with a gun.

Gabriel was silently panicking, “Shit shit shit shit!” He cursed, rubbing his face. “What are we gonna do…?”

Georgina looked around them. “Fuck.”

Down the hall, the sound of footsteps slowly approached their room. Cesar’s steps were the easiest to hear, since he always walked like he was hunting. “Shit…” Gabriel pressed himself to the wall beside the door.

“Do you have  _ anything _ with you?!” Georgina whispered loudly.

“I left my gun in my bag…” He had dropped the bag in the hall when he saw Cesar. “I...Shit…” He groaned and rubbed his face, almost trembling. “If we die, its all my fault…”

“Don’t say that now.. We’ll find a way out of this damned place.” She said as she looked in her bag. “Cmon, Cmon…”

His heart sunk, “Georgina…” He looked out the peephole in the door and nearly gasped. Cesar was right outside. “Shit.” Gabe hissed quietly.

“Don’t tell me he’s there.” Georgina looked up.

Gabriel was quiet, trying to not draw attention to Cesar. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to cry. Cesar’s face broke into a grin, and he slowly pressed the tip of the gun to the door, raking it down like claws. “Hellooooo??” Cesar asked through the door, “Anyone home…??”

Georgina froze, fear went through her.  _ “Damnit! Just stay quiet, Gabriel..” _

Gabriel silently held his hand over his mouth, pressing himself to the wall. One wrong move, both of them were dead. And he couldn’t lose her now. He nodded at the bathroom door.

She nodded and quietly started walking there.  _ “Please don’t let there be creaky floors!” _

Gabriel slowly, started to ease to the bathroom as well.  _ BANG!  _ He jumped in surprise, and hid in the washroom as fast as he could.

Georgina followed, her breathing becoming shaky.

He pressed himself to the wall, hyperventilating as another shot rung through the hotel, this time with a metallic ring. Cesar has shot the lock. And Gabriel. “Arg…”

“Gabriel!” Georgina rushed over. “Fuck fuck fuck..!”

“I-I’m ok…” He wheezed, holding his side with a pained grunt. He had a plan, but he knew she wouldn’t like it. “O-ok...When he opens the door, I’m going to tackle him. I want you to run. Run and run. Please don’t come back for me.”

“Wait what..?! No..! No way, what about you..!?” Her hands became shaky, not wanting to leave him here with Cesar. “You’re already hurt, Cesar could make it worse..!”

“I’m not putting you in more danger.” He said stubbornly. “I...Georgina I care for you.”

“..I care for you too, but I don’t want you to get hurt again..!”

He bit his lip. “I…” He sighed, “Please…”

She froze, then sighed. “I will come back..”

Gabriel grunted suddenly, his shirt turning red as blood soaked through the green material.  _ This was most likely goodbye.  _ He leaned in and gently kissed her. Cesar was throwing himself against the door now, trying to break it open.

Georgina quickly kissed Gabriel back. “Damnit..”

“Goodbye, Georgina love…” The door broke open, and immediately Gabriel threw himself at Cesar. The silver fox and the blonde got into a struggle.

Georgina ran out the bathroom and bolted down the hallway.  _ “Keep running, keep running, keep running!” _

There's sounds of gunshots from the hotel room. The other guests of the hotel were exiting quickly, panicked. The guards, of which worked for Cesar, seemed oblivious to Georgina’s escape.

The Buenos Aires police arrived, and Cesar was quickly apprehended. Though, unacknowledged by the public and Georgina and Gabriel, he would get off the hook with ease. Gabriel wasn’t among the still fleeing civilians.

“No..” Georgina tried going back to the hotel looking for Gabriel.  _ “Where is he?! Please don’t tell me he’s gone!” _

Through The fleeing crowd, Georgina caught sight of familiar silver hair. Gabriel was sat on the steps, his wound being examined and bandaged.

A wave of relief flew in Georgina, she took a shaky breath and went over to him. “You’re alright..?”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up when he saw her. “You’re alright..” He sighed, not answering her question. “You’re ok…”

She sat down next to him. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Gabriel smiled, “Ah, jusst a bit of a nick. I’ll be ok.” He leaned his head on her shoulder, letting out a big breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love you.”

Georgina smiled, putting her head on top of his. “I love you too..”

  
  



End file.
